


The Spell Of Ages

by Blacksky92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Stuck in an ice cavern with only Snape for company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Snape tries to help Harry block out the dark lord but when the spell goes wrong... It goes terribly wrong! Well... Not really... Harry and Snape wind up spending the night in an ice cavern with only each other for warmth





	The Spell Of Ages

“Legilimens!” Snape barked as he aimed his wand at Harry’s head, the young wizard clenched as he felt the professor force his way into his mind. Harry tried to block him, he truly did but it was no use, he cringed as private memory after private memory flooded to the fore for his most despised professor to witness in all their glory.

“Come on Potter” Snape enunciated, continuing his unrelenting spell as Harry struggled to resist.

“I’m trying” the young wizard stuttered as he tried to repel the potions professor from his memories.

Harry felt the world surrounding him cave in, wincing as the darkness drew in around him, clouding his vision until his eyes could behold nothing.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“Your awake” the all too familiar voice drawled into the young wizard’s ears.

“Where are we?” Harry pried an eye open before peering at the world around him.

“I was hoping you’d be able to tell me” Snape drawled, not taking his eyes off of the boy currently laying on the floor at the professor’s feet.

Harry pulled himself up onto his knees before turning his head and taking a proper look at his surroundings.  

His eyes were greeted with nothing but white, well except for his favourite potions professor whose dark attire was the only contrast to the environment.

Harry’s attention was torn from Snape as a snow flake floated into his range of vision.

“Snow?” the young wizard’s eyes narrowed as he watched the flake become one with a small mound in front of him.

“Well” Snape stated slowly, drawing the boy’s attention back to his previous question.

Harry glanced around once more before turning back to the professor

“No idea” he whispered before starting to feel the cold penetrate his skin.

Snape continued to look down at the boy, an unimpressed expression plastered on his face as he watched the young wizard begin to shiver.

“There is a cave not far from here” Snape advised, his gaze darting to a point on the horizon as he decided to take sympathy on the boy.

The potions professor led the young wizard toward the hole in the rock that offered itself as a sanctuary.

 

XOXOXOXOXOX

 

“Your cold” Snape stated as he peered down at the shivering boy, who had his arms wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep in any remaining warmth.

“You think?” Harry bit back, wondering why the temperature didn’t seem to be affecting the potions professor.

Snape continued to stare at the young wizard before letting a sigh escape his throat. He sat down next to the boy before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

“W-what are you doing?” Harry jumped, suddenly alarmed by the professor’s actions.

“Making you less cold” Snape murmured, not retracting his arms from the raven haired boy.

Harry froze as he instinctively raised an eyebrow, confused by the professor’s sudden kindness but making no attempt to move away from the man. He was surprised how not weird it felt to be this close to his professor as he let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

Harry closed his eyes as his body began to relax, absorbing warmth from the man encircling him.

“So, what do you think we should do now?” Harry whispered after what felt like an eternity.

No sooner had the boy asked then Snape had his wand drawn.

“Incendio” he stated while pointing his wand at a nearby pile of sticks.   

Harry winced, wondering why it had taken him this long to notice the pile of sticks _right there…_

“We stay warm until we figure out how to get back to Hogwarts” Snape whispered, his voice surprisingly comforting to the boy’s ears.

“What do you think happened?” the young wizard began, subconsciously pressing closer against the professor.

A faint smile danced on Snape’s lips as he didn’t do anything to discourage the boy’s movements. He would never admit that he was enjoying this a bit more than what was appropriate.

“I couldn’t say” the professor mumbled as he felt the boy’s head slump against his shoulder.

This is cozy…

Snape turned to the boy, his gaze swallowing whole the beauty before him. He couldn’t resist as he slid another arm around him, pulling him even closer. He felt the boy flinch before sighing, seemingly accepting the contact.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

A long while passed in silence before Harry gazed up at Snape, his eyes narrowing, curiosity coursing through his eyes, as if there was a question he was dying to ask but couldn’t decide whether to ask it or not.

Snape felt eyes on him as he glanced down toward the boy.

“What is it?” the professor stated calmly, breaking the silence as he turned slightly to face the boy, his eyes peering down at him.

“Why did you save me that time?” Harry whispered, his eyes widening, dying for an interesting answer.

“What time?” the potion’s professor raised his eyebrow, memories flashing through his mind as he tried to recall which specific memory the boy was referring to.

“That time on my broomstick” Harry did him the favour of being more specific. “You know, when professor Quirrell cursed it during my first Quidditch match?”

Harry looked at the man expectantly as the warmth of the fire radiated through his skin.

“Because” Snape began, not really sure what to say next as he glanced around the ice filled cavern, pretending to find it interesting.

The silence making Harry realise there was more to this than the professor was letting on.

“I-it’s okay if you don’t want to tell me” Harry stuttered, feeling the relief wash over the man next to him, albeit he was disappointed he may never know.

“I don’t think it’s something you should have to hear” Snape mumbled, half praying the boy hadn’t heard him.

“I want to hear it” Harry encouraged, gently tightening the grip around his knees. Perhaps the prospect of finding out the truth did make him a bit nervous.

“You say that now” Snape’s low drawl filling the small cavern.

“Please professor”

Snape glanced away, no longer able to look at the boy.

“Because you…”

“Because I what?”

“Remind me of her” the professor whispered as he turned to the young wizard

“Who?”

“Your mother”

Confusion reigned in the boy’s eyes as his mouth hung open, his consciousness absorbed in astonishment.

“You knew my mother?”

The potions professor simply nodded before turning away from the boy.

“How?”

A long silence permeated the room before the potion’s professor finally spoke.

“We were, childhood friends. We grew up in the same street. Went to the same school”

Harry’s eyes widened as the man’s revelations. He had no idea. He didn’t know what to say as he glanced at the fire before him.

It’s like nothing had been said as the silence returned to the cavern.

“You have her eyes you know” Snape finally broke the ice, he could feel Harry’s brain ticking over, the new surprising information at its fore.

“So I’ve been told” the boy answered, not taking his eyes off the fire.

Both wizards displayed an unnatural amount of interest in the fire as neither one knew what to say next.

It felt like hours had gone past as Snape felt a weight slump against him. He knew the young wizard had fallen asleep as he rested a hand on the boy’s cheek, comforting his sleeping form.

 

XOXOXOXOX

 

“Where are we?” Harry whispered groggily as he tried to pull himself to the world of the living.

“My chambers” Snape smirked, preparing for the impending amusement as the realisation dawned in the boy’s eyes.

“How did we…” he whimpered, unable to complete the sentence.

“We apparated” Snape stated calmly.

“Why didn’t we just do that from the start?”

Harry’s question was greeted with a faint smile as Snape drew closer.

“It wouldn’t have been as much fun now, would it?” The professor stated slowly, an amused smile threatening his lips.


End file.
